


A New Mission

by TheAndorianMiningConsortium



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Gen, profanity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndorianMiningConsortium/pseuds/TheAndorianMiningConsortium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nack is hired to catch Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Mission

A narrow shady corridor. Security-clad walls and everywhere a military grey. Desperately clean. Armed guards at the door. Thoroughly uninviting.  
  
The weasel held his head high and tried to walk through GUN's central base like he was comfortable and in control. This was a government facility he had entered, and it was swarming with police. A cop on every corner. Constantly he had to remind himself that he had been invited here, whilst every ounce of his being told him instinctively to run. Under his coat he fingered his revolver, ready to shoot and scarper, should this turn out to be a trap. There weren't many windows and what there were were small. He took note of them anyway. The guards opened the door for him at the end of the corridor, and steadily he entered the  office room. He was going to be a professional about this.

  
The doors swung open and there was the human sitting at the desk. An ugly man with a tight frown of authority. The man in charge of GUN? - _no_ , he was just some dogsbody probably, following orders on behalf of his boss. Two guards stood at the end of the office, quiet, watchful. Nack wasn't going to be put off. Not today. Not when wages were involved. He adopted a posture of haughty authority himself, and wondered how far it would carry, as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. "Okay," he said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm told you're one of the toughest assassins in the country," the human replied in a tone that was almost accusatory.  
  
Nack nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"And that you consider yourself to be above the law?"  
  
Hand under coat, Nack fingered his weapon. "I work for whoever pays me."  
  
The man folded his arms and grimaced at the weasel. His face was difficult to read, and Nack battled a sudden urge to leap out of the office window. The guards at the other end of the room could surely have him down, any split-second they wanted to. Then-  
  
"Have you ever seen this person?" The man held up a poster with a face on it.  
  
That face was all too familiar to the weasel. He gathered himself, gritted his teeth,  fur bristling.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
The poster was lowered. "The ultimate lifeform - an immortal being. He escaped from GUN a week ago and his current whereabouts is unknown. Your job is to bring him back. _Alive_."  
  
"A thousand rings," said Nack instantly. "Upfront."

Wasn't this hedgehog supposed to be dead? Nack clearly remembered snapping his neck himself. There was no way he could have survived that! Now he was being told that the hedgehog he'd killed... was _immortal_?! What was this all about? But he shrugged, and retained his poker face. Professional. Cool as _fuck_ \-- _sure_.  
  
The officer at the desk smiled to hide another frown. He'd been warned about this weasel. "A deposit of 100 will be made to your account," he promised. "You can have the rest when you deliver the goods."  
He handed over a binder containing several sheets of paper. "The statistics," he explained. "You will need them-"  
  
"I don't need statistics," Nack snapped. He took them anyway with a swipe,  glanced over them briefly... " _Ultimate lifeform_?" he queried, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "You're sure?" He could have laughed.  
  
"GUN developed this creature to be the ultimate weapon," the man explained. "He's stronger and more powerful than any mortal being." _What_ , thought Nack. _This must be some mistake_? But- no, he regarded the man's severe face. Anyone could've seen that the human was deadly serious.

"He can't die?" asked the weasel.

"That is correct. However it's not your concern, since we want him returned to us _alive_. You're only concern is to deliver."

"What about if I just rough him up a bit?"

"We'd prefer that you didn't. But - if it comes to it - you do what is necessary."  
  
"Alright. I'll take the job," the weasel scoffed, pocketing the paper. "Can I get going now? I need time to prepare. Oh - and some expenses covered-" swiftly he unpocketed the paper, tore off a corner, jotted down a figure and passed it over. "For the supplies I'm going to need," he explained.  
  
The officer's eyes widened as he read the figure, but that was the only concern that he showed. "Done," he said. "Read over the rest of that paper. It'll tell you all you need to know. We'll expect the hedgehog within the week."  
  
"You'll have it," replied the weasel. He turned on his heel and left.  
  
As he exited the building and ducked into his SUV, an odd idea occurred to Nack. The irony of it all. That agent had originally had the job of transporting the weasel to prison. Now he was on the loose from his employers - his owners? - just as the weasel was himself on the loose from a jail cell. That same weasel was now employed to take him down? It didn't make sense.

What Nack failed to realise as he brushed it off as inconsequential - political stuff always confused him and bored him no end; he couldn't be bothered thinking about it too deeply - was that GUN themselves really did not care who Nack the Weasel or Fang the Sniper was. The little matter of his crimes and the price on his own head was not important enough for them to bother about. The price on the hedgehog's head was far greater.

Send a criminal to catch a runaway.

He went to get his guns.


End file.
